Headrests are commonly used on tables and chairs. Vehicle seats, dentist chairs, operating and massage tables are just a few examples of the many devices which are designed to permit adjustable orientation of a head-support structure relative to a table or chair.
There are many reasons why it is desirable to be able to adjust the position of a headrest structure relative to an associated body-supporting structure. Depending upon the physical size and shape of the user, as well as possibly the type of procedure being performed, it is often necessary to adjust both the angle as well as the height of the headrest relative to the table or chair. For this reason, many designers in the field have attempted to provide a dual-axis pivoting headrest.
Examples of such devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,177,823 to Riach, 3,477,761 to Krantz, 5,276,927 to Day, 5,233,713 to Murphy et al. and 3,761,128 to Schenk et al. There are at least two principal disadvantages, however, with dual-axis pivoting headrests in the prior art. First, they usually require manipulation of multiple clamps or switching mechanisms in order to adjust the headrest around plural axes. Second, coupling between the headrest and the table or chairs is typically accomplished with a single pair of coupling elements spanning between two axes of rotation, thus providing a limited amount of strength and support for the headrest structure.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide an adjustable headrest assembly which is capable of pivoting around at least two axes, whereby all adjustment is alternately locked and unlocked by manipulating a single clamp.
Another important objective of the invention is to provide an adjustable headrest support system which employs a reinforced coupling assembly between the headrest and the chair or table, thus providing a sturdier, more supportive headrest.